


Alexithymia

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The World of Obscure Emotions [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post Mpreg, Reflection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Did you ever think we'd become one ofthosepeople?" Dean asks, watching his husband settle their two-week-old daughter in her bassinet."One of what?" Seth turns to face where Dean lays. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? More pillows? Anything to drink?""No, I'm good. Thanks anyway," Dean shifts, trying to get comfortable. He's still recovering from surgery and comfortable sleeping is proving to be the worst part of his recovery "One of those people who go to bed at like 10 on New Year's Eve."Takes place after Monochopsis





	Alexithymia

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place one week after Monachopsis ends. 
> 
> Just a little interlude in the lives of Seth, Dean and their daughter. The sequel has been started and should be up in the next week or so. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy!

_**Alexithymia- Inability to describe emotions verbally** _

"Did you ever think we'd become one of _those_ people?" Dean asks, watching his husband settle their two-week-old daughter in her bassinet. 

"One of what?" Seth turns to face where Dean lays. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? More pillows? Anything to drink?" 

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway," Dean shifts, trying to get comfortable. He's still recovering from surgery and comfortable sleeping is proving to be the worst part of his recovery "One of those people who go to bed at like 10 on New Year's Eve." 

"Well, we have a newborn who can't tell night and day apart yet," Seth says, slipping back into bed. He wraps his arm around Dean's chest, careful to avoid the incision site. "She'll be up by midnight anyway." 

Dean finally manages to move so he's resting on Seth. He knows his husband _can't_ be comfortable but Seth makes due. 

It's been a strange two weeks. In the span of that, Dean's had major surgery in which a tiny human was extracted from his body. He's then had to help said tiny human adjust to life on the outside while recovering. He's also dealing with an influx of hormones which are running rampant. It's not unusual for him to end up on crying on Seth for anything and everything including but not limited to toilet paper commercials, old wrestling matches and the lack of avocado pudding. This makes Dean realize his husband must be a saint. 

Dean manages to sleep for two and a half straight hours. It's one of the longest stretches he's been able to rest since Vivian came home. He's only woken up when the baby starts to cry. 

Bleary-eyed, Dean snaps awake. As he tries to wake up, her soft cries become piercing shrieks. 

Dean feels his panic start to rise. He knows she's just loud because that's her only way of communicating. He just can't manage to get up fast enough. His abdominal muscles scream in protest, still not used to having to work this hard. 

"Coming," Dean spits out, trying to brace himself against the pain. "Coming, Vivi." 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seth asks, his voice full of sleep. "Are you okay?" He rolls over to face Dean. 

"Just fine,Dude." Dean finally manages to stand. "I couldn't get up fast enough." He braces himself with a hand on his stomach. 

"I can get her?" Seth offers, moving to get up. 

Dean shakes his head. Not only is he already up but he _has_ to do this. 

It's almost as if his entire life as a parent depends on him being able to get her. 

"I'll get the bottle." Seth stands with far more ease than Dean. 

"Vivi, why are you so loud?" Dean asks, managing to pick her up out of the bassinet. "You're going to be changed. You're going to be fed and we'll get you back to sleep." 

Dean settles down in the wingback glider, Vivian safely cradled in the crook of his arm. 

"You would think we starved her," Seth teases, handing Dean the small bottle. He squats next to the chair, watching Vivian take her bottle. 

"Thanks," Dean says sheepishly. He really couldn't figure out how he would have managed without Seth. He made things with the baby so much easier. 

He stares down to Vivian, her mouth moving frantically as though she fears this might be her last meal. 

"Anytime. Sorry I didn't get up in time so you didn't have to get up," Seth says, gazing lovingly at Dean. 

"No, you're fine." Dean chews on his lower lip. "I _need_ to get used to this, especially beng back on my feet. I'm never going to recover if I don't start _somewhere_." He sets the bottle aside, bringing Vivian to his shoulder. He presses his spare hand to her back, supporting her as he sets her up to burp. 

"Don't forget a towel," Seth whispers, draping the linen towel over Dean's shoulder. 

Dean's definitely grateful to have Seth _right_ here. It sounds insane but he doesn't know what he'd do without his husband. He can barely manage to get out of bed on his own, let alone keep himself alive. 

"Is this how you ever imagined spending New Year's Eve?" Seth asks, his gaze firmly fixed on Dean and the baby. 

"What? At home, in bed and taking care of our newborn baby?" Dean rubs Vivian's back, trying to get her to burp. "Is she stubborn when it come to gas or does she just hate me?" Dean stops rubbing and tries patting. 

"Just be patient," Seth advises, scooting closer to the chair. He gently squeezes Dean's shoulder. "You've got this." 

"I just don't want her hurt," Dean says, patting harder. Vivian's fussing grows steadily louder. "Come on, Little One. Don't be stubborn," He shoots Seth a desperate look. 

Seth reaches over, gently pressing his hand on top of Dean's and moves in sync with him as they work together to burp the baby. 

Finally, Vivian burps, a thin trickle of milky spit landing on Dean's shoulder. As he wipes her mouth with a clean edge of the towel, Dean silently thanks Seth for his help. She gurgles as Dean brings her back to the crook of his arm. 

"Vivi takes after your side of the family," Dean says, staring at Seth. "Gassy and stubborn, just like you." He sticks his tongue out. 

"You're lucky you're holding our girl. Don't be a brat," Seth says, mussing Dean's hair. "Happy New Year." 

"What time is it?" Dean asks, looking up from the baby. 

"Just after midnight," Seth replies. He reaches out, gently caressing Dean's cheek. As Dean turns to look at him, Seth leans in, giving him a chaste kiss. "Happy New Year, Babe." He sighs happily. "This is probably one of my all-time favorite New Year's Eves." 

"Tell that to my exhaustion." Dean blinks sleepily. His eyes grow heavy. It would appear that the stress of the last few weeks are finally catching up. 

"Why don't I change and settle Vivi and you go to bed?" Seth asks, squeezing Dean's shoulder. "You look dead on your feet." 

"I _feel_ dead; does that count?" Dean retorts. 

"It counts for something," Seth replies, easing the baby out of Dean's arms. "Good night. I love you." 

"Night. Love you too." After a second kiss, Dean heads to the bathroom. He relieves himself, brushes his teeth a second time and then heads back towards the bed. 

Seth's changed her diaper and now works on getting her back to sleep. Based on her coos and gurgles, Dean can tell she's wide awake. 

In the low light of the bedroom, Dean snuggles under the blankets. He's ready to get back to sleep. 

The sheer amount of happiness and joy Dean's experienced in the last two weeks are indescribable. He had known they would experience a rush of emotion when the baby came. Dean just never realized he wouldn't be able to put proper words to it. 

As he starts to doze, he can just make out the words to the song Seth's singing in an effort to get Vivian to sleep. 

_Maybe it's much too early in the game_  
Oh but I thought I'd ask you just the same.  
What are you doing on New Year's-New Year's Eve? 

In this moment, Dean realizes he couldn't envision a better way to spend the evening. 

Just him, the love of his life and their miracle. 

-Fin-


End file.
